1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle cowl cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle cowl cover including a channel for receiving water that flows over an edge of a windshield supporting wall.
2. Background Information
Vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, SUVs, vans and so on, are designed to withstand a wide variety of weather and environmental conditions. Naturally, such vehicles are constructed to prevent or at least minimize the amount of water and debris that can accumulate on or within a vehicle. For example, rain water can collect and add weight to a vehicle, seep into various areas of the vehicle, or deposit residue when such water evaporates. Accordingly, rain water may need to be diverted so that the water does not collect within the body structure of the vehicle.
As known in the automotive industry, a cowl cover typically occupies a space between the vehicle hood and the vehicle windshield, and at least partially rests on the windshield. The fit between a cowl cover and windshield is typically designed to be as tight as possible. However, gaps or other inconsistencies will inevitably occur, thus causing water to penetrate the seal between the cowl cover and the windshield and accumulate on inner surfaces of the cowl cover. This accumulated water can potentially pass into a vehicle cowl area concealed by the cowl cover.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle cowl cover. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.